Ten things before bedtime :D
by coobearrocks
Summary: Roxas Lea Hikari asks his father to tell him ten things about his mother at bedtime. AkuNami


Roxas Lea Hikari was born on October 18th 2005. He has blond gravity defying spikes and cerulean blue eyes with a glint off green if you looked close enough, complete with a creamy complexion color and a small delicate frame. His father's name was Axel Lea Hikari. He has candy apple red hair, a tanned, toned, tall, and thin frame and complexion, followed by jungle green eyes. He was 25 and born on June 24th. He wasn't quite shore whom his mother was but he knew her name. Namine Roku Mason. He had never seen her or knew much of her other than that and people who knew her said they looked just alike. That's why one of his nicknames was Roku. It was about eight o' clock now and Roxas knew what that meant. One dreaded word. Bedtime. He groaned sitting Indian-style on his blue clad bed. Holding his blue and white stuffed animal puppy or as he liked to call it Snow (I know real original huh?) close to his chest. He heard the thumping of feet coming up the stairs in the silent home and some mumbles of hushed voices. Although most five year olds would be afraid Roxas Lea Hikari wasn't for he knew all to well who it was. His white sticker clad door opened to reveal a tall red head with jungle green eyes smiling. "Bedtime, baby." Was all he said as he leaned against the door frame. The toddler groaned as he slipped himself from the mattress to by his father whom held out his hand for him. Taking the older mans hand in his he patiently waited for him to turn off the light and shut the door flipping on the hall light when they came across the outlet before going into Axel's room. Axel left the door open just a crack before picking his son up and sitting him on the king-sized-red-clad mattress. He ruffled the blonds spikes and kissed him on the fore head. Pulling the corners of the sheets and blanket up so Roxas could get under them he patted the spot. Roxas slowly got under the sheets as Axel tucked the blankets up to his chin. "Night, sweetheart." Axel whispered kissing the top of Roxas' head and reaching for the lamp string. "Wait," The blue eyed boys soprano voice called out to stop Axel in his tracks. "What is it baby-doll?" The pyromaniac asked looking at the boy hand still on the string. "…" "Roku you can tell me anything you know that." The redhead said knowing something was wrong. Roxas awkwardly twiddled his thumbs as the older man sat down on the bed and sighed. "Poppa, can you tell me about Momma?" The small boy asks quietly. Axel sighed. "I knew you'd want to know about her some day but just, not now okay?" His father relied. Roxas knew the topic of his mother was touchy for his father but he really wanted to know. "Please, just ten things?" The blond child begged. Axel sighed and rubbed a template. He sat there with his eyes closed for a moment. "If I do you promise to go right to bed after?" Axel asked. Roxas nodded repeatedly making Axel give a small chuckle. "alright let's see here." Axel thought for a moment as Roxas laid down calmly and eagerly to hear about Namine. "Um, one she was an amazing artist Roku, believe me one time she drew a picture of me and I swore I was looking in the mirror, she was just that good." He said with a smile as memories flooded through him. "Really?" Roxas asked interested. "Mhm." The green eyed man replied. "So Mommy was an artist?" He asked. "Yeah, she had colleges lining up at the front door with her skills." The 24 year old replied. "That's so cool!" Roxas cheered hugging Snow even closer than he had before. "Two, your Momma was really very smart Roxas, one time she even corrected the teacher at school in his grammer for saying I had horrible wits." Axel said with a chuckle. Roxas got a really happy look on his face. "Three, she loved the ocean, when she was seven months in with you we went to the beach." Axel said. "I like the beach to!" Roxas said amazed. Axel laughed and ruffled his sons head. "Your precious., Anyways four she liked to watch movies, we stayed up late so many times watching them." The redhead stated. Roxas sleepily rubbed his eyes as Axel glanced at him. With a chuckle he continued. "Six she liked wearing ransom and mix maxed socks." Roxas snuggled deeper into the covers. "Seven she was always so independent and quite." Axel said rubbing circles in Roxas' right hand. "Eight, she had a part time fire addiction." Axel whispered. Roxas fought sleep. "Nine, she loved music and would listen to it for hours." Axel said with a warm smile. "And ten, you truly are just as amazing as she hoped for." Axel whispered to the now sleep toddler. Namine Roku Hikari was the mother of a 3 month old baby boy and wife of a red headed pyromaniac when she died coming back from work. Around seven o' clock at night on January 17th 2000 from being hit in a car crash by a drunk driver. Let this be a lesson to you all whom drive reckless or drunk and don't give a damn.


End file.
